


Happy Birthday

by literarytonguetied



Series: Unconnected Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pre-Sburb, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarytonguetied/pseuds/literarytonguetied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==> Dirk, give your brother some flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

The sun was as unrelenting as always, though it was December. It made the air steamy, and the sparse clouds that darted along the horizon did nothing to abate the heat that roiled off the deck. Gulls circled closely, their caws loud in the silence, bouncing off a never ending sky to plummet into a still sea. 

Dirk awoke to the plings of Pesterchum, a fair few from Jane, saying how they had gotten the first snow of the season, asking how his own wintry wonderland was doing all the way in Texas. He replied with some snide remark that it had already become the disgusting grey mush that ruins childhood dreams. She laughed. There were a couple from Jake, ramblings in English that was far too old, even for him, about Jane and her snow. He went off on a tangent about the lack of snow on his island, and how he instead planned to watch some movies with snow in them and perhaps curl up with some cocoa to emulate the season. It was just Jake enough to elicit a small chuckle from Dirk as his hand led a half-swipe through still bed-mussed hair. There was a single line from Roxy, and it was early enough in the day for her not to be completely hammered. 

“You’re not alone today.” She was logged off, but her pink type was still a bright, cheery facade. 

Dirk rubbed at an eye, replaced his shades, and left his computer.

His shower was faster than usual, followed by scraps of a breakfast, and a few warm up raps. Everything seemed to have a hollow ring, and Dirk knew exactly why. 

He sighed, the corner of his mouth turned down. Crossing the room he brushed aside a wall of wires and swords to pull out a small assortment of flowers he had been cultivating over the last year. They flourished in the near-constant heat, and the moisture in the air made the colors vivid. He took a pair of scissors and carefully cut at the stems, being sure to not bruise any of the petals or bend the leaves. He wrapped them in bright red paper and tied it with some ribbon he had scrounged up. 

His feet felt like lead, and he dreaded every movement. His fingers shook around the flowers and the paper crinkled with every tremor. Even with his shades on he was slightly blinded walking into the brightness of the outside, the sun immediately going to attack the petals.

Dirk walked to the very edge of the high rise, toes hanging off as he peered into the cerulean water. Slowly, he reached his arm out and let the flowers drop, some of the petals coming loose and drifting slowly down. There was a small splash, and no words were said. 

It is December third, and today Dirk is celebrating his brother’s birthday.


End file.
